Big time rush - First impression
by iloveeeBTR
Summary: Will 19 year old Colette's life change after she goes to a Big time rush concert? Is it going to be perfect? Will Kendall fix a a girl who's life has been shattered? (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Well this is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this and give me a review:-)

Ill try to make this story as factual and believable as possible! May contain sexual reference in the future! It might also have some touching subjects!

I dont and never will own Big time rush.

Follow me on twiter for updates; iloveeeBTR

* * *

Colettes POV

I was so excited! I would soon meet the four most sexiest and talented men on this planet! I couldn't contain my excitement. I was jumping about in the seat of my old Volvo while singing along to Big time rush.

I'm Colette O'Connor. I'm 19 years old and live in Kingsville, Texas. I have long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Currently, I work in a Clothes store, sorting out all the shelves. It's not the most exciting thing I could be doing but I'm not complaining.

I think the most exciting thing about me is that I live and breath Big time rush. These four boys changed my life so much! You would think that I'm too old for liking a boy band but no. These four boys are special.

Also I think that having such a huge crush on Kendall Schmidt is not healthy. But damn how can you not love him?! Just by looking at his blonde hair, his flawless face and those mesmerising green eyes... Okay I'm drifting away.

Right now I'm on my way to Houston to the nearest BTR concert. I have a second row seat AND a meet&greet ticket! I couldn't believe that I was about to meet them! This is crazy! I actually couldn't believe it when my mum gave me this ticket! I though that I would be stuck at home tweeting about the boys and staring at my posters And watching the concert on youtube.

When I arrived at the car park it was full. Like, I don't know how many people there is here today but this is crazy! I drove about 15 minutes before I actually found a parking space.

Today was hot and I was wearing shorts with my BTR T-shirt and black vans. I clutched my phone tightly and kept checking if the boys haven't tweeted anything.

After waiting in the line for AGES some security men came out and ushered all of us with VIP to a hall. The hall was quite big and had a table with snacks beside the wall. We waited in there for about half an hour and then we all lined up in a small corridor waiting to meet the boys.

I couldn't breath I thought that I would start hyperventilating at any minute now. I was near the front of the queue and there were girls around me fangirling. We only get 2 and a half minutes with the boys so that sucks. But at least we get to meet them!

When the girls in front of me went in I started to shake. TWO more minutes and I would meet the love of my life!

Finally it was time for me to go in. I walked in and stopped in my tracks. The boys looked amazing they were all smiling at me and becoming me to come forwards.

"Hello there beautiful, what is your name?" James asked me while giving me his killer smile.

"C-c-colette" I answered, mentally slapping myself for stuttering.

"Well hi C-c-colette!" Carlos said mimicking me.

I burst out laughing; he sounded so much like me! "Sorry, Im just really nervous! It's not everyday you get to meet your idol!" I replied grinning.

The boys chucked and we started speaking normally. I kept glancing at Kendall and he seemed to be studying me really hard.

When it was time for me to go, I gave all the boys a hug. My hug with Kendall lasted a bit more than it was supposed to. He smelled so nice. I just wanted I hug him and never let go!

I walked towards the door turned around and smiled at the boys while they all gave me a wave and Logan gave me cheeky wink. I chuckled and walked out feeling like the luckiest girl on the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Colette's POV

I was so excited! My cheeks were bright red! I never though that I would be this happy!

I now made my way to the concert hall and waited for the concert to start.

The support acts were really good, and I was still smiling from the meet and greet.

The boys were so nice! And FLIRTY! The amount of times Logan looked me up and down and winked at me. Almost as if he wanted to fuck me. That Henderwhore! But then I really wouldn't mind fucking him!

Carlos is a total sweet heart! He kept complimenting me and smiling at me. Seriously that boy is like the cutes thing alive!

James is amazingly nice too! He is so funny though, making me laugh and kept teasing boys. But he's so flawless like omg his face must have been made by the most artistic angels! Sadly he had to wear a vest that only showed of his amazing muscles! I stopped myself from reaching out and touching them a couple if times.

Then there was my Kendall! Well not technically mine but you know what I mean. He's so dreamy like yum I feel like just liking him up! His hair is so gorgeous and a perfect colour! I swear if I don't marry him I'm going to stay single for the rest of my life!

He's bloody hot I would of fucked him right there and then if there was no security! He's so dreamy I just kept drifting away and thinking about things we shouldn't be doing...

Anyway, all if the support acts have finished and the big countdown clock came up on the screen counting down from a minute. Everyone started screaming including me.

Once the clock finished the music to elevate came on and a second later the boys came on the stage. They were magical! They were so good live, I was soo proud!

When 'show me' started playing I couldn't help but look at Kendall's hips the whole time. Like damn they are so perfect! Holy fuck.

When they finished playing Love Me Love Me( which was perfection, their dancing!) it was time for Worldwide.

"This is amazing guys.. In fact it's so amazing that I want a couple of you to come up on stage and sing the next song with us" James said, while scanning the audience.

"So what? We're picking two girls to come up on stage?" Carlos said asking James.

"Yeah but if me and Logan were to pick another two girls to coms up on stage that would be.." Kendall said playing dumb.

"FOUR GIRLS!" They all yelled.

Everyone around me started screaming and waving their hands trying to get the boys attention. I didn't do anything because I though I was too old and wanted to give the younger ones a chance.

The boys all went in different directions trying to find their girls. Kendall started walking my way, scanning the crowd. He looked at me and smiled. Then pointed at me and told me to come up.

I was in total shock. KENDALL SCHMIDT WANTED TO SING WORLDWIDE TO ME!

All the girls beside me were looking at me, some smiling but some look like they were away to kill me!

I went up and Kendall took my hand. My heart was pounding so loud and felt like it was going go jump out of my chest at any moment! I took a seat on a still beside James. He smiled at me and then turned round to look at his girl. It was little girl that couldn't have been more than 10. She was really excited.

Kendall was the first one to start singing. He looked me in the eyes and squeezed my hand. I thought that I was going to faint.

He kept looking in my eyes throughout the whole song, and at the end he kissed my cheek! All the girls started screaming, I was smiling from ear to ear.

At the end of the song Kendall pulled me in for hug, his hands brushed along my shorts.

I blushed and went back to my seat after one more hug. All I heard was "omg she's so lucky, Kendall kissed her cheek!" But there were also some nasty ones that went like "stupid bitch I could have been up there instead". I couldn't give a flying fuck what they said, I was so happy!

At the end of the concert everyone rushed out, still feeling the excitement. I had bought a massive BTR poster to add to my collection and a new shirt.

When I was in my car I took out my phone to tweet the boys. A single piece of paper fell out.

It said; 'I like you, you seem interesting and I would like to get to know you better. Please call me xo' and a phone number.

I was speechless for a moment, how did that get there? I shrugged and drove to my hotel which I would be staying in for the night.

The whole journey I couldn't stop thinking about the note.

I was so interested in knowing who this was that I took out my phone and dialled. I hesitated a bit before pressing call.

I was really nervous as the phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Forgot to say in the first chapter that this will contain swearing! Hope you like it!

* * *

Colette's POV

"Hi, Kendall speaking." The voice said. I almost had a heart attack! What the hell! Why would Kendall want me to phone him?! Holy Schmidt. Wow that didn't help!

"Hello? Anyone there?" He said confused.

I tried to calm my breathing. I really couldn't. My palpitations were probably as high as the mountains.

"Look im waiting for a call, if you don't have anything to say please-" he said getting frustrated.

"Hi Kendall." I replied while pacing about in the room

"Who's this? Colette?" Kendall asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, this is me!" I was getting the giggles, i sounded drunk! "Why did you give me your phone number?"

"Well... Emmm.. You err.. Seemed interesting and I err would like to get to know you better?" This sounded more like a question that an answer to me.

"Wow that's wonderful! I would love to get to know you more too!" But inside my head I thought, actually I know practically everything about you!

"We'll that makes the two of us! Do you stay anywhere close?"

"Actually I stay in Kingsville but I'm spending the night at a hotel near the concert hall."

"Well we don't leave until tomorrow so do you mind if I pop over now?" He asked me, moving about in the what I suppose was the tour bus.

"Not at all!" I said a little but to quickly. He started laughing. I felt my cheeks go red. I have him the address and he said he'll be here in about 20 minutes.

I quickly jumped into the shower and washed my hair. I really needed it since I was all sweaty from the concert.

I quickly dried my hair and left it down. I quickly ran into the bedroom and picked out my outfit that was meant to be for me leaving tomorrow. I slapped myself for not taking a suitcase.

I slipped on my light blue dress and my silver sandals. Quickly put on some mascara and just as I finished the second eye, I heard the door knocking.

I walked up to it and opened it. In front of me stood the most beautiful person alive! He was casually leaning over on the door and had his feet crossed and his hands in his pockets.

He smiled at me. "Hello there Colette, how are you doing?"

"I am really good! How are you?" I said, opening the door wider and letting him in.

"I'm good. I didn't think that you would actually phone me. But you did and here I am!" He said and give his killing smile!

I smiled at him, he was so cute! "So Colette-" I cut him off, "Call me Cole or it's easier and I like it better."

"As you wish Cole!" He grinned at me. "So Kingsville? Isn't it like three hours away from here?"

"Four, and really I don't mind I went to an amazing concert!" I winked at him.

"Glad you liked it and thank you for being my worldwide girl!"

"You're thanking me? It should be me thanking you!" I exclaimed.

We were talking for a long time just asking each other questions, and get to know each other better, but then his phone rang.

"What's up James?" He asked and gave me an apologetic smile. I shook my head as if to say 'its fine'.

"This early?... Okay... Yeah I'm with Colette at the... No of course not!... Okay yeah I'm on my way." I was really confused since I only heard half of the conversation.

"Sorry love, have to go. Apparently we have to leave earlier, I don't know why. But since i only have two concerts to go, you could maybe come up and stay with me for a while in LA?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"I would love that!" I said, trying to hide my excitement.

I walked him to the door and as he was about to walk out he turned around and looked me in the eyes. This boys eyes couldn't get mesmerising. He stepped closer to me and put his finger under my chin, lifting my face up. My heart started accelerating as his lips came towards mine. When he finally placed his perfect lips on mine, I felt like I was in heaven. He put both of his hands on my waist, holding me tight. I felt his tongue on my lips trying to find a way to get in, I immediately let him. His tongue started exploring my mouth. I moaned and felt him smile against me. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought him closer to me.

I would have stayed like this forever if his phone didn't ring right then.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled away from me. I had my hand on my chest trying to calm my breathing.

"Sorry beautiful have to go, some people are so impatient! Don't worry we can continue this next time." Hi winked at me and walked out.

I closed the door and leaned against it, still trying to calm my breathing and trying to let the shock of what just happend sink in.

A couple more days and I would see him again. And I was definetly not leaving him.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains a subject that some may find upsetting.

please leave me a review of what you think thanks for reading!

* * *

4

1 week later

Colette's POV

I still haven't got over the fact that Kendall kissed me. It's not an everyday thing you get kissed by the most amazing boy in the world!

For the past week I have done nothing but daydream about Kendall. He's so freaking hot.

Today is the day Kendall was meant to pick me up to go to LA with him. I actually can't wait! i was just finishing packing my suitcase. My mother wasn't really happy about it though...

(FLASHBACK)

I was reading a book, i had my wooly jumper and sweats on, my hair all messy since I couldn't be bothered dressing up, I had nothing special to do today anyway.

I notice my phone flash up across the room, indicating that I have a text message. I slowly put my book down and walked over to it. I smiled when I saw that it was from Kendall.

'Hey beautiful! How are you? 1 more day until tour is finished. We'll be driving through Texas so I can pick you up and you can come and live with me in LA for a while.. You up for it? :-) K x'

My smile grew bigger as I read the text.

'Hello handsome! Yes! I cannot wait! Woohoo! C x'

I raced downstairs to see to my mum. She was really happy with me when I told her all about getting picked for worldwide girl. I obviously didn't tell her about my kissing session with him but I did tell her about him giving me his phone number.

At that she frowned. "Isn't he a bit to old for you?"

"Mum he's only 22, 3 years older and plus its not like we are dating or anything... Just texting." I said and waved my phone at her.

She didn't stop frowning just went back to her cleaning.

I though about this now as I walked downstairs to tell her about me staying over. It's not like she doesn't like Kendall, it's just she is worried about me. What could happen. I pulled my sleeves further down my arms and tried to stop thinking about him.

"Mum?" I called out looking in the kitchen and she wasn't there.

"In the living room Cole." She said. She seemed exhausted. She was working two jobs trying to pay for the house and to give me everything she could.

"Hey.. How are you today? You not working?" I asked her smiling at her. She sighted, "As good as it gets! Yeah they said they didn't need me today so I though I could relax. How have you been doing recently?" She looked up at me and started rubbing my wrists.

I pulled my hand away. "Fine."

She sight again "Cole don't be like this! You know I'm only trying to help you!"

I relaxed a bit. "Yes I know mum... look I'm sorry... I just hate it when people feel sorry for me! Like I'm the weakest person on the planet!" I said annoyed.

"Colette you are not a weak person! The amount of things you have been through I'm surprised you haven't broken down completely!" She said and held into my hands once again.

"Look mum can we just skip this conversation? What I came down here to ask you is that Kendall is finished his tour tomorrow and asked if I wanted to come and live with him for a while in LA." I closed my eyes and fiddled with my fingers, knowing that she won't be happy about this.

"And this is the point where we have to go back to the other conversation! Don't you think that after you the things you have been thro-" I cut her off.

"Don' keep reminding me what happened! I was the one that went trough it. Not you. I want to go and I will. I don't care what you say! I came down just to inform you and not to ask you permission!" I was up from the sofa by now. Shouting at my mum.

"I keep telling you! I'm only trying to look after you! And no you aren't going to leave this house to go off with some Hollywood star that has no idea about real life!" She snapped back at me.

"He has no idea about life?! What the fuck do you know about him?!" I challenged her.

"Don't you bloody swear at me! I work my ass off trying to make your life good and all you do is pay me back by leaving me?!" I don't know if she was pissed or upset at me.

"I will do what I want and you don't have to tell me what to do!" I'm an adult now!" My mind kept telling me to stop, that I'm going to far but my mouth just spoke by itself.

"You WILL do what I tell you to while you are staying under MY roof! Do you understand?! You are not leaving!"

"This is probably why dad left you.. You're a selfish cow that likes manipulating people! No wonder he left us!" I know I crossed the line with this. I saw tears in her eyes but I didn't care. I started walking out of the room. "Oh and I won't leave? Watch me." I said as I disappeared from the living room.

I raced up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door. I broke down  
And sat down on the floor. Why does she have to do this to me?! Bring up all the bad memories just when everything is perfect?! I yanked my jumper off and stared At all my ugly scars. I had massive cuts starting from my wrists an ending just before the elbow. I also had massive cuts at the top of my thighs that some shorts cover. I quickly opened a drawer and looked for the razors. I opened one and took the blade out.

I was disgusted with myself but I needed to do it forget about everything. I turned the tap on as I started sliding the blade across my wrist. I winced in pain. I cut deep enough to let the blood run but not deep enough to cut my veins.

Soon the water started to run a dark red. I was also crying at the same time. After I was finished I sat down on floor and cried the blood still dripping from my arms.

I heard a knock on the door, "Colette? Please don't tell me you are doing what I think you're doing?!" My mum said.

I just let out a loud sob and leaned my head agains the wall, as I cried.

"Cole, baby, please open the door I'll help you. Don't worry. Please just let me help you." My mother begged. I crawled over to the door leaving blood stains on the white tiles.

I unlocked the door and let my mum in. She walked in and her eyes just closed. I could see a tear slowly slide down her cheek. She came and sat next to me and put her arms around me.

"Don't worry baby everything will be alright. He's not here remember? You have nothing to worry about." She whispered And kissed my head.

"That's the thing mum he might come back anytime! Do you know how safe I felt last week when I was in Houston? I just want to get away from here that's all!" I broke down. Mum hugged me as I sobbed on her shoulder.

"If that's what you want baby, I'm not going to stop you. Go to LA, but please promise me you won't do this again?" She begged while looking down at my arms.

"I promise. I will call you everyday." I said while she wiped my tears away. She nodded and gave me one last hug. "Come on then let's get you cleaned up."

She helped me up. She cleaned up my arms and put a bandage over them.

"Go to sleep baby, ill clean the bathroom." She said, starting to tidy up.

I nodded and walked out, changed into my pyjamas and fell asleep, exhausted.

(BACK TO NORMAL)

I looked down at my bandaged arms and stroked the soft material.

I pulled on my long sleeved shirt and dragged my suitcase downstairs waiting for my prince to come and get me on his white horse.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Colette's POV

I was waiting in the garden, soaking up the sun. I already said goodbye to my mum this morning as she had to leave early to go to work.

I heard a car drive into our drive way, and looked up. I saw a black convertible Porsche, with it's roof down driving towards me. Who sat behind the wheel must be the most handsome guy in the universe.

He was wearing black sun glasses, his hair messy from the wind.

I got up from the grass, grabbed my suitcase and walked towards the car. Kendall was just coming out of the car. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Colette. Nice seeing you again!" He said to me as he kissed my cheeks. I automatically went bright red.

"It's nice seeing you too!" I giggled. Oh my god, why am I so stupid!?

"Here let me take your suitcase!" He grabbed my suitcase from behind me and started walking towards the car.

I turned around to look at the house for the last time. I scanned all the windows and I swear I saw some one in the kitchen one. I blinked and whatever that thing was, disappeared. I must've been imagining things!

I shook my head and walked to the car. Kendall already put my suitcase in the boot and and was waiting by the passenger side with the door open waiting for me, like a true gentlemen.

I smiled at him and took a seat while putting my seat belt on. I was ready to go by the time Kendall was in his seat. When Kendall started reversing i could swear I saw someone in the kitchen again. That person with the smile that makes chills run down my spine and my knees buckle. I started blinking again. My imagination must've been going wild!

I just shook the uncomfortable feeling off and looked at Kendall who was concentrating on his driving. He immediately made me feel good.

"I thought you were going to come in your tour bus." I said still looking at him.

"No, we started in Dallas and finished there as well so we just brought our cars along, saves more time." He smiled at me, the wind blowing in his hair made him look so attractive!

"Oh okay! So I'm guessing the guys have already left to go to LA?" I grinned.

"Yes they have! And since the drive from here to LA is about 23 hours we will have to stop at a hotel in the evening to have a... Rest." He turned to look at me and I saw him wink through his shades.

I turned bright red and lowered my head smiling. I heard him chuckle.

"No we will have a good sleep, we will have a long journey ahead tomorrow!" He said. "Anyway, whats up with that long sleeved jumper? It's really hot! And it'll be hotter in LA!" He said staring at my sleeves.

"Well I um fell and scraped my arms really badly and I have to wear a bandage." I said, hating myself for lying to him. But what could I do? If I told him my whole life story he would probably drive me back home. Who would want to look after a girl as broken as me?

"I didn't take you for the clumsy type!" He said staring at the road.

I breathed out in relief. At least he swallowed the lie. "I am really clumsy sometimes! I laughed.

"Do you want to listen to the radio?" He asked me.

"Yes! Would love to hear you sing!" I replied. He chuckled again and turned the radio on. Amazingly "Like nobody's around" came on.

"Want you to cry, 'cause you're laughing so hard tonight and playing air guitar alright, we're being who we are even if they hate!" He sang. He was so amazing. I just started at him hypnotised.

"You know I was thinking about getting a tattoo." I said.

"Ooh I like girls with tattoos! What do you think you'll get?" He smiled.

"We'll I'm not sure yet.. All I know is that it has to be lyrical... Like a sentence from my favourite song or a quote." I said.

"Well since we were just listening to "Like nobody's around", what about 'we're being who we are, even of they hate that'?"

"Wow I didn't think of that! Yes I really like that! Do you know any good places in LA that I could get it done?" I asked him. I brushed my hand through my hair, feeling the breeze slowly hit my face.

"I do. I think I might get something done too, I don't know what yet. I like designing my own tattoos, so when I get inspirational I'll draw something!" He said.

We sat in silence for a while just listening to the radio playing. It all felt so nice that i felt asleep.

"Colette? Cole wake up! Wake up." Kendall's soft whisper woke me up.

"What? How long have we been on the road for? Where are we?" I replied blinking my eyes trying to wake up.

"I think you've had a nightmare.. you were screaming... I had to stop the car... We are still on the road, about 15 minutes from the hotel. You okay?" He asked me. I now noticed the car was stopped at the side of the road. Kendall was over at my side of the car, the door open.

"Oh yeah.." I reminded myself, the scary images popping into my mind again. "Yeah I'm fine. I'll try not to fall asleep now."

"Something you would like to talk about?" He said looking at me concerned. I just shook my head. He smiled and left to go to the drivers seat again.

The ride to the hotel was really quiet. I kept looking out of the window. I realised that Kendall had closed the roof, so it was nice and cosy in the car.

As we drove up to the hotel, I saw that it was a really posh hotel. And posh means expensive.

"Kendall are you sure you want to stay here? I mean it's nice and everything but isn't it a bit to expensive?" I said still looking at the massive hotel.

"It wasn't that expensive. I've made reservations anyway so it would go to waste if we didn't stay here." He smiled at me and went round to the boot of the car to take out our suitcases. I tried to help him but he refused.

After we checked in, we went upstairs to our room. It was really posh. Like really. Expensive Champagne and wine bottles, soft bedding, golden curtains etc.

I looked around me, "wow this is something!"

"I've seen better. You were right, it is too posh but let's just stay here for the night." He said walking into a room and walked back out. "You can take this room." He indicated with his hand. I nodded and dragged my suitcase into the room.

After saying a goodnight to Kendall and a nice goodbye kiss, I went to take a bath. I poured a whole tub of hot water and lots of lotions to make bubbles. I started to get undressed and took off my bandages. I tried not to look at the scars but I couldn't help it. All I saw was about 20 bulged and red lines across each arm. I sight and ran my fingers along them. I could feel my eyes water.

I didn't want to cry, I wanted to be strong. I shook my head and went into the bath lowering myself down, slowly. I immediately regretted it when I put my arms down. I tried not to scream. The pain was unbelievable.

After I was done, I got dressed and just towel dried my hair and put it up in a quick ponytail. Got dressed into my pyjamas and went into bed praying that I wouldn't have any nightmares.

After a while I fell asleep.

"Cole.. Cole please wake up! Are you okay? What is wrong?" Someone was shaking me awake.

"Wh-o is-s this th-this?" I asked in between sobs.

"Cole it's Kendall! Remember?" Everything came back to me then. The car ride, the hotel, nightmares, him.

I shuddered and wiped my tears, "I'm fine I answered."

Kendall had the 'I don't believe you' face on but let it go. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and started leaving.

"Kendall?" He turned round. "Can you stay with me tonight? Please." I asked trying to stop crying.

He smiled, "of corse I will." He got into my bed and gave me a hug. I snuggled up into him. And he kissed my forehead. He started humming and I fell asleep feeling safe for once.

This was the first night since then that I had a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I woke up being hugged by someone. Their face was close to mine and their soft breathing tickled my cheek.

Kendall. That's who it is. His arm was around me and he was holding my hand. I didn't want to move because I would wake him up. I softly played around with his fingers until 20 minutes later he woke up. I wouldn't notice apart from the fact he started stroking my hand. That's when I turned around and looked at him. He was so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Morning." He smiled down at me. He still had a hold of my hand.

"Good morning" I replied smiling wide.

"So are you going to tell me what those nightmares are about? You really scared me last night you know. I though you were getting murdered!" He said his eyes wide. That's the question I hope he wouldn't ask me. I've had nightmares for a couple of months now. Every night. I hated it.

I just ignored his first question and laughed. "What time are we leaving? I need to get ready." I said and started getting out of the bed. He grabbed my hand and I winced. I could feel the blood softly soaking through my long sleeved top. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to grab you that hard! You still haven't told me what is up with those nightmares? Is it something I can help with?" He didn't seem to notice the blood. I had my bleeding arm folded into the other arm, trying not to show the pain.

"It's just... I don't know... It's just stupid stuff that happened ages ago! Still freaks me out!" I replied, trying to sound casual. "I really have to go to the bathroom now."  
I said and casually walked into the bathroom locking the door and yanking my sleeve up to reveal the blood. The cuts were still so soft that any kind of extreme contact would cause them to bleed again.

I went to the sink and started cleaning myself up. The cuts very horrible. So red. It made me feel sick. I quickly went into the shower trying not to get my arms wet. When I came out if the shower I realised that I didn't bring any clothes with me. Why am I so stupid? I wrapped myself with a towel and peeked outside, hoping Kendall was in his room. He wasn't here. I breathed out. I tip-toed over to my suitcase and brought out a light green jumper and some jeans. Also I grabbed my underwear and ran into the bath room. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and did my hair.

I came out and Kendall was already in my room, sitting on my bed with his phone in my hand so I assumed he was texting someone. His hair was still damp from the shower. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up at me and smiled. "All ready to go?" He asked, getting up and grabbing his suitcase.

"Yes!" I put my pyjamas in the suitcase, making sure he couldn't see the blood, and closed it.  
When I turned around, he was standing right in front of me. He came up close to me.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now, it's been ages since the last time." He whispered softly and brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and waited for him. His soft lips brushed across my lips a couple of times and then finally settled. His lips felt amazing and fitted in perfectly with mine. I could feel his tongue softly sliding across my bottom lip trying to find a way in. I smiled and let him in. I enjoyed the softness of this kiss.

We stayed like that for a while until Kendall pulled away and started kissing my jaw. Then started going down towards my neck. I loved how soft and careful he was being.

He stopped after a while, and looked me in the eyes. "We have to go now." He smiled and kissed my nose.

I wasn't sure if I would be able to move. I tried moving my leg. It still worked. I walked after Kendall.

He grabbed my suitcase and walked towards the door. We checked out and went to the car.

"So what do you fancy for breakfast?" He asked me, starting up the car.

I though for a while. "Pancakes, yes pancakes." I replied smiling.

"Pancakes it is!" He started driving.

Soon we stopped at some cafe that looked promising. We walked in and sat down. After a bit a waitress came up.

"Hello, I'm Lucy and I will be you're server for today. What can I get you handsome?" She turned round and smiled at Kendall, sticking her boobs in his face. I rolled my eyes.

Kendall looked a bit awkward. "Er I would like the cheese omelette and a plain coffee please." He said trying to look anywhere but at her.

"Sure thing!" She smiled at him and then turned round and faced me. Her face darkened and she looked at me like I was a piece of shit.

"I would like pancakes with Nutella and a hot chocolate please!" I smiled, just to annoy her. She noted it down and and gave me one more evil look before turning round to Kendall and smiling.

Kendall laughed awkwardly after she left, wiggling her bum from left to right. "well that was... Different!" I giggled.

We talked for a while until the food arrive. She put our food down and went to get our drinks. She laid Kendall's in front of him but as she was putting mine down she tripped and spilled the hot chocolate over my arm that was currently resting on the table.

I let out a scream. "What the fuck?!" Kendall said looking at her. She looked shocked so I assumed she either didn't mean it or she was a good actress.

It was burning me and it didn't help with all the cuts.

Kendall reached over and grabbed a napkin then yanked my sleeve up. I tried to stop him but it was to late.

His eyes grew wide as he stared at all the cuts. He then turned to me and mouthed one word.

"Why?"


	7. Chapter 7

7

Colette's POV

"Why?"

I quickly took a napkin and started dabbing, trying to ignore Kendall's piercing stare.

"Colette don't ignore me! I need you to tell me what is going on!" Kendall nearly shouted.

I felt the tears in my eyes and quickly wiped them away. Kendall must have seen this because he got out of his chair, sat down next to me and put his arms around me. I turned around to face him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I will help you get through this. I will fix you." Kendall whispered in my ear. I just nodded.

"Look I'm really sorry, is there anything that I cou-" Lucy asked Kendall but he cut her off.

"I think you have done enough damage already! If you can't walk in heels that high please get smaller ones!" Kendall snapped at her. She just looked down.

"Want to go baby?" Kendall asked me. I froze for a bit then nodded. He just called me 'baby'. Fuck.

He help me to stand up and walked me towards the door. My hands were trembling as i got into the car.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked and I just stayed silent. "All this 'scraping your arms' shit wasn't true?" I could see he was getting annoyed.

"Kendall just let me get my head round this. I will explain everything to you once were in LA, okay?" I said trying to keep calm. He nodded with a stern look on his face. I wiped the rest of the chocolate off my arm. I was lucky that the chocolate wasn't piping hot and didn't burn my arm. The perks of going to a not posh cafe.

"We have about 6 hours to go, I tried to drive as much as possible yesterday while you were asleep." He said keeping his eyes in the road. I just nodded.

The drive took ages. My tummy was rumbling from not having breakfast this morning and hardly eating yesterday.

We did make small talk a couple of times though but everything just seemed awkward.

Finally we arrived in LA. It was amazing, and so hot!

Finally we pulled up outside his house. Or should i say mansion? It was massive. All white and the roof was made of light brown wood, and so were the frames of the windows. There was a long drive way into the house line with Palm trees. The door was massive. Everything seemed so modern!

"So this is my house." Kendall smiled at me. "Come on then, I'll take you on a tour." He got out of his seat and ran round to my side and opened the door for me.

We walked into the house. The Lobby was beautiful! All done in white, cream and brown. He had a living room, with a massive and I mean massive tv. The dining room lead into the beautiful kitchen. One side of the kitchen was glass. It was beautiful. You could see the beach from here.

"Wow." I managed to whisper.

"It beautiful huh?" He said and looked me. I nodded. "Come on I'll show you the rest." He grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs.

The house had four bedrooms and five bathrooms. Kendall's bed was gigantic. It looked so soft and had so many pillows. It looked so inviting that I sat down. After a while Kendall came and sat down next me.

"So are you going to explain to me about that?" He said indicating to me arms. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell him so I tried distracting him.

I leaned over and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but then invited my kiss. It was a very seductive kiss. I put my hands around his back and laid down, pulling Kendall on top of me.

He played with my top for a bit but then pulled away and looked at me as if asking for permission. I nodded.

He grabbed my top and pulled it of of me and stared at my boobs. I gently unclipped my bra and threw it across the room. Kendall smiled. He took his own top off and then his trousers leaving him in his briefs. At the same time I took my jeans off. He gently slid my panties of as he came down and started kissing me again.

He started kissing down my jaw and then my neck. Softly sucking on my skin leaving marks. I moaned every time his lips touched my skin. This only seemed to turn him on more. I could now see his cock trying to escaped from his briefs.

I pulled away from him and turned him around so that I was now lying on top of him. I went down took his pants off, and revealed his massive erection. My eyes blinked a couple of times. I put my hand on the base and softly licked his tip. He moaned loudly so I did it again.

"Stop being such a tease!" He said and moaned as I did it again.

I finally put his whole erection into my mouth and sucked softly. His moans were constant now. I could feel him get harder in my mouth as I sucked.

"Keep going baby I'm nearly there!" Kendall nearly screamed. I kept going, taking him out of my mouth and then putting him back in. I could feel him tremble as was about to cum.

"I'm cumming Cole!" He screamed out.

Just then his sweet juices exploded in my mouth. I closed my eyes and swallowed all of it.

I took him out of my mouth and once he came down from his orgasm he grabbed me and slammed me down on the bed.

"Now you're getting what you deserve!" He grinned at me. I laughed.

He went to his drawer and pulled out a condom and quickly put it on. He inserted him self into me and I screamed out.

"Jesus Christ you're fucking tight!" He shouted.

He starting pumping in and out of me, going faster and faster. I screamed out in ecstasy as I came dragging my nails along and deep into Kendall's back.

Kendall joined me in as he cummed. After he was down he pulled out, out of me and went to the bathroom to bin the condom.

He came back to bed and snuggled down next to me.

"That's was amazing Cole." He said as he kissed my head and feel asleep.

I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the ceiling but then my phone started ringing.

I went out of the bed to answer it.

"Hello?" I said. Silence. I couldn't hear anyone.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I said but they were silent.

I just shrugged and hanged up. I went back to bed and snuggled up to Kendall and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Colette's POV

I woke up and it was dark outside. There was no one in the room. I could see light coming through under the door. I got out and quickly put yesterday's clothes on since my suitcase was still in Kendall's car.

As I opened the door I heard Kendall talking. I followed his voice.

"...Yes Mrs O'Connor, she is eating properly... Yeah I will tell her... Sorry for not calling you before. I will explain everything to her once she's up... Okay... Goodnight." Kendall said and hanged up the phone.

Why the hell was he talking to my mum? I walked into the room just as Kendall was putting my phone on the table. And getting his own. His back was turned to me.

"Was that my mum on the phone?" I said and Kendall jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" I laughed and came towards him.

He smiled at me. "It's alright Cole. Yeah it was, she was angry because you didn't call her yesterday... She said she tried you but It didn't work." Kendall said as he sat down.

"Oh I did get a phone call earlier today but no one spoke so I just hanged up." I sat down next to him and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Oh well maybe she just didn't have signal or something... Anyway I just ordered pizza since we haven't ate in ages and I have nothing here." He smiled at me.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled at him.

"You know Cole, I'm not that stupid. I know you were trying to distract me. Why won't you just tell me?" He sat closer to me and and put my hands in his.

"Kendall, I had a really rough past, I don't want to talk about it!" I said, trying not to look into his eyes. It's not that I was lying to him, my past is messed up but I just didn't want to tell him. Make him worry.

"Cole please I just want to help you." He said lifting my chin up so That I was looking into his eyes.

"My ex... Last year... He... He.." God it was making me tear up just thinking about it. I can't say it out loud.

"Go on, please." Kendall said hugging me tight.

"He used to abuse me.. Hit me and treat me like shit... He is 28... He was amazing at first... I was so loved up, I didn't think anyone was perfect apart from him. He was lovely. He bought me flowers, chocolates, clothes... Anything I wanted. But then one day I found something under our bed. I used to live with him, that's why my mum was scared of me coming here. Anyway I found a bag full of white powder. I knew it was drugs but I didn't know what kind it was. So I found it and told him about it. He started flipping out.. Saying that I was lying. But then he admitted it was cocaine. He said it was only for a friend, that he never tried it. I believed him. What else could I do? Anyway it started to get worse. He would come home late, high and drunk most of the time. Sometimes he forced me to have sex with him and others he would just hit me. Once I got so angry that I slapped him back. He only got worse, he grabbed me by my hair and threw me into the bathroom. I cut my forehead. He came in and locked the door." I was now a sobbing machine, I was wondering if Kendall even understood any of this! "He grabbed his razor and started cutting my arms. I tried to stop him, screamed at him. But he was so much stronger and bigger than me. When he was done, he left me on the floor blood gushing from my arms and head. I didn't know what to do. I quickly tidied myself up and started packing my suitcase. He came back before I could leave... He.. He.." I couldn't continue.

"Cole I-I didn't know, I'm so sorry." He said, his eyes full of sympathy. He wiped my tears away as waited for me to continue.

"He started shouting at me, saying that I was an ungrateful cow and I didn't deserve him. He then Got so angry that he lost control over himself and punched me. I was unconscious. I woke up lying on the bed, a bandage over my head and arms. He was sitting next to me on a chair, his head in his hands. When he noticed I was awake he started apologising. Saying he was sorry and he will never do it again. I was still in love with him then, so I believed and forgave him. He told me to tell my mum and everyone else that I had fallen down the stairs and that's what the bandages are for. I agreed." I was wiping my eyes with the tissues Kendall had given me. He looked like he was about it cry too.

"But it only went downhill. He started pushing me about, calling me names and he would sometimes even slap me and cut my wrist. By that time I already started cutting myself. I was so depressed. I had no intention in life. On our last day together, he was being worst then usual, we were making dinner. We were expecting a couple of my friends to come along for a little gathering. We lived in a hut in the forest, away from everyone else. I said something that annoyed him. He grabbed a knife and threw it at me. I moved just in time. I stared at him in shock. He grabbed another knife and aimed at me. That's when I ran. I ran out of the house. I knew I had to get away from there otherwise he would kill me. I tried to ran as fast as possible but tripped and he caught me. He started punching and hitting me. When I was on the floor he started kicking me till blood was coming out of my mouth. I was in so much pain. That's when I stopped caring. I just wished I could die. He took the knife and started cutting my wrists. He cut so deep that he cut through my veins. That's when my friends came in. The boys got him off of me while one of the girls phoned the ambulance. I don't remember much after that. I only remember waking up in the hospital." I was now an emotional wreck, I was shaking all over, my makeup all smudged and tears running down my face.

Kendall got up, and got a blanket and put it around me. We sat in silence for a while. Letting everything sink in.

"Where is he now?" Kendall asked looking down at his lap.

"He is in jail. Got charged with attempted murder. Apparently the judge was a family friend so he didn't get much." I said.

"That bastard should rot in hell for the rest of his life!" Kendall said in an angry tone.

I just nodded. We sat in silence for a while until the bell went. I guessed it was the pizza. He excused him self and went to get it. I stared at my phone and it started ringing.

I looked at the caller ID, 'blocked', I answered it anyway but got the same result as before.

"Hello?" I asked. No reply. "Please stop phoning me if you're not going to say anything." I hanged up just as Kendall came in.

"Who was that?" He asked, holding four massive pizza boxes in his hands.

"Wrong number." I smiled at him. He just nodded and handed me a pizza box, I wasn't hungry but I had to eat something.

"What was his name? You never said his name, only 'he'?" Kendall said looking at me.

"Kyle." I said, chills ran down my spine as I remembered what the last thing he said to me was. I didn't tell Kendall this though.

"You know, if he was to come anywhere near you, I would kill him. I seriously would!" Kendall said looking at me. "You're perfect, why would someone want to hurt you?" I smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"So what are we now?" I said indicating from me to him.

He laughed. "Friends with benefits?"


	9. Chapter 9

9

Colette's POV

We didn't sleep much that night, it was 5 in the morning anyway. We watched a couple of movies And ate cold pizza.

Kendall was really sensitive. He said he will always be there for me and he won't let anyone hurt me. I was so happy, and felt so safe in Kendall's arms. The last two nights when he slept with my, his arms around me I noticed that I didn't have nightmares anymore.

He made me happy. He really did. And I felt like he was the only person that understood me.

It was 10 o'clock now. Kendall brought in my suitcase and put it in what I suppose was going to be my bedroom. He got ready and said he has to go do some food shopping but Carlos would be round here soon to look after me.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white vest top from the bag. There was no point in hiding my scars since Kendall knew about then. I grabbed a shower and washed my hair. I got dressed and dried and straightened my hair. I decided to put away all my clothes. As I was unpacking, my phone rang.

I went to get it and the caller ID flashed up as 'blocked' again. I shook my head and answered it.

"Look if you're going to phone me say something! Don't just-"

"I like your top." I froze. I couldn't recognise the voice. But how the hell did they know what I was wearing.

"Haha very funny, you don't even know what I'm wearing." I challenged.

"A white vest top, jeans, white sandals and a long silver necklace with a heart shaped locket." The voice replied. How the hell did he notice? My necklace was hidden under my top. My hand trembled as i went to my neck to take out the necklace from under the my top.

"Ah so I was right. I was pretty sure I saw you put it on." the voice said. I dropped my phone to the floor.

"Colette? Don't hang up on me." I stared at the phone. How the hell did they know my name?

"Who are you? What do you want?" I said and I was crying. I picked up the phone and crawled to the side of the bed, away from the window.

"You know you're not supposed to ask those questions?" They said. "Oh and hiding behind the bed won't help. I can still see you."

I let out a couple of sobs and then hanged up. I didn't know what I was going to do, or if this was a good or a bad idea.

The phone rang again. I picked it up, 'blocked'. I quickly hanged up. But it rang again. I was so scared I don't know what to do. I started looking around but couldn't see anyone. The phone rang again. I answered it this time.

"Leave me alone for fucks sake!" I screamed down the phone. "What the fuck have I ever done to you?!"

"Actually you have done a lot, and I won't settle until you've paid for it." The face said casually and hanged up. I stared at the phone in shock.

Suddenly I heard the front door open. I was paralysed. I could hear them make their way upstairs. I quickly looked around the room. I saw a bag of golf clubs in the corner and ran to it. I took the biggest one and stood against the wall, beside the open door.

When I was sure that the person was right outside the door I jumped out and whacked the person on the head with the club, knocking them to the floor.

"Holy shit Colette!" Carlos shout from the floor. I stood there in shock. The side of his head was bleeding.

"Carlos! I'm so sorry! I panicked,  
I though it was a murderer!" I said in panic. I helped him up. "Come to the kitchen, we'll see if Kendall has any bandages and ice." I said leading him down the stairs.

"Murderer? Where did this though come from?" He asked as he sat down in one of Kendall's white kitchen chairs.

"Um well I just forgot you were coming and Kendall wasn't in... I don't know I panicked. I'm really really sorry Carlos." I apologised as a held ice up to his head. He winced. "Sorry! Sorry!" I said.

"Ouch! Im going to have a big bruise from this huh?" Carlos laughed.

"I think so... I'm really sorry!" I kept apologising.

He just waved his hand. "It's 'right Colette." He smiled at me.

"Call me Cole." I smiled.

"Well nice to meet you Cole." He held his hand out and have me his amazing smile. I laughed as I shook his hand.

"So Cole how long are you staying with Blondie here?" He said as I finished cleaning his head up.

"Don't know, as along as he wants me here... I would happy stay here for a long time, I really like it." I smiled and went red, thinking about me and Kendall yesterday.

"Oooh you've gone red! You've already slept together? Man this dude is fast!" He started laughing.

I just went redder as I giggled. "I didn't mind!"

"Ooh okay! You are pretty quick too!" He was laughing really bad now. Good that I was finished cleaning him up, otherwise he would have just got blood everywhere.

"Shut up! You're embarrassing me!" I giggled.

"Sorry Cole but I didn't think Kendall was like that! Or you for the matter!" He laughed.

"Well what is you're sex life like?" I challenged. That's when he stopped laughing at me and looked me in the eyes.

"My hands are my partners." He said and started laughing. I couldn't help it but start laughing too.

He touched the lump on his forehead, "good thing it wasn't such a big swing. You need to start lifting Cole, your arms are weak!"

That's when Kendall walked it. His shopping bags in his hands, his eyes wide at me standing so close to Carlos, with blood all over my hands.

"This is awkward right?" Carlos burst out laughing and I couldn't help it but laugh too.

"What the actual fuck? Cole why is there blood on your hands?" He looked really serious and unhappy.

"Well um, I walked in because the door was unlocked. I walked upstairs and Cole hut me with a golf club because she thought I was a murderer." Carlos explained.

Kendall seemed to relax. He just shook his head. "Logan and James will be here soon, up for a movie day?" He asked. I just nodded and gave him a smile.

"Sure dude! Can I pick the first movie?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded and started putting the groceries in the right cupboards.

After Carlos walked out, Kendall came up to me and hugged me then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You okay?" He asked, still holding me. I nodded.

"I need to go and get my phone from upstairs." I said and went upstairs. Just when I entered the room, I heard the front door open and James' contagious laughter fill the house. I smiled to myself.

When I picked up my phone, I saw that I had 1 text message. I opened it up and stared at it for a while.

'Is lover boy a good kisser?' It said. After a couple of seconds I got another one. 'Oh forgot to mention, see you soon.' I stared at it with wide eyes.

"COLE! WE ARE READY TO WATCH THE FILM!" I heard Carlos yell from downstairs.

I delete the message as I walked downstairs. There was no way I was going to tell Kendall about this.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Colette's POV

I hate horror movies. I hate them with a burning passion. Why does horror have to be the favourite genre for all the boys? We were currently on our fourth film. All of them horrors and each one only got worse.

I was now cuddled up to Kendall, my face buried in his shoulder, my feet resting on Carlos' lap while he stroked them gently. The curtains were closed and it was really dark in here. I jumped every time I heard a noise. The boys weren't even scared! They were laughing throughout the whole movie. I looked up at Kendall occasionally and he seemed to be watching me. He smiled at me. He was so perfect, I just wanted to close the distance between us and kiss him.

His eyes... Holy shit. They are so bright. I'm pretty sure they are glow in the dark!

I spent the rest of the movie watching Kendall, his reactions... His smile... Everything. He would often look at me and smile and then go back to watching the film.

After the film was done it was getting late. I got up and looked around the room. The beautiful white living room was a mess. Chinese takeaway boxes, bowls of popcorn and crisps packets littering the floor.

I gave all the boys a hug. Carlos was the last one I hugged. After he pulled away he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed.

"What was that about?" Kendall said to me when the boys walked out. I shrugged.

"I probably hut him on the head a bit too hard..." I said and went over and wrapped my arms around him as he leaned his head against mine.

"Cole..." He trailed of.

"What is it?" I breathed out.

"Are we... You know... Um... Like... Together?" He said awkwardly.

"Kendall I want to be with you. So as long as you want me I will be here, happy to be your girlfriend." I said and looked up and kissed him.

I will never get enough of kissing him. His lips are so soft and his hands on my small waist felt like heaven. I swung my arms around his neck as our tongues fought. His hands trailed down to my bum and he squeezed it gently. I moaned into the kiss and it only made him smile.

We pulled apart after a while, breathless. "Okay! We have to tidy up first!" He said as he let me go.

We went into the living room and started putting all the rubbish in the black bin bags that Kendall brought through. I kept bending down and sticking my ass in the air. Suddenly I could feel arms around me, and someone turned me around.

I looked up at Kendall's smirking face. "We can always tidy up tomorrow!" He winked at me and lifted me up and put me over his shoulder.

I couldn't stop laughing as he ran up the stairs. He made me so happy, I forgot all about the anonymous phone calls.

He threw me onto the bed and took his shirt off, then jumped on top of me attaching his lips on mine. I pulled away from him and took my clothes of leaving me in my white lace underwear, which clashed really nicely with my tan skin.

Kendall had by now took his trousers off and was staring at me, licking his lips. His bulge clearly visible. He came over to me and started kissing me, his hands stroking my boobs under my bra. His erection was now digging into my hip.

I had one of my hands on his face stroking it lightly and my other one around his back. Kendall pulled his lips away from mine and started going down lower. He went behind me and unclipped my bra while kissing my neck. After he took it off he went down and took one of my hard nipples into his mouth, while playing with the other one. I just kept moaning, enjoying his touch. After he was finished harassing my boobs, he went down to my belly.

That's when he pulled my hands, wrists up onto my belly. He started kissing them softy. Each scar was kissed by his soft lips. It felt like he was taking all my pain and fears away with his velvet lips.

"Kendall I want you now!"I moaned out, as i started slipping slipping his briefs off, his erection sprang out at me. He slipped my panties off and started kissing inside my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his back and held onto his hair, while he pleasured me with his tongue. I could feel my orgasm building up and just as I felt that I was going to cum, Kendall stopped and came up to face me again. He looked me in the eyes as he slowly inserted himself into me. His eyes closed in pleasure.

"Fuck it Cole, your so tight! It's like fucking a polo!" He moaned out.

I snorted. "Holy fuck! Kendall don't make me laugh!" I said and then moaned as he started moving on top of me.

His pace was really slow, compared to the other time. I closed my eyes and pulled Kendall's body closer to mine. Kendall kept speeding up, sweat now visible on his body.

I shouted out in ecstasy as I came, Kendall joined me in a few seconds later and slammed his lips on mine. This was the definition of perfection.

When we were finished Kendall pulled out of me and lay down next to me while he held my hands.

"Cole I know it's early days and you probably don't think the same... But..." He trailed of as he collected his thoughts. I stared at him in interest.

"Cole I lo-" he was interrupted by a loud cracking noise. We both turned to look at the window.

The window was smashed, someone must have through a stone through it.

Kendall quickly jumped out of bed and started pulling his trousers on. Everything that he was about to say quickly forgotten. I went out if the bed and pulled my top and jeans on.

Kendall quickly ran out of the room. "Stay here." He instructed me as he ran out.

I nodded my head, a bit to late. I turned around to the window and trailed my eyes along the floor till I was beside the bed. Under it lay a stone and it had a piece of paper tied round it. My hands were trembling as I untied it. I read it with wide eyes...


	11. Chapter 11

11

Colette's POV

"_Colette,_

_You seem to be enjoying your new life in the spotlight? You know that's about to change. I have something that belongs to you. You do love your mum, don't you? If you want me to set her free, meet me beside the mountains in LA tomorrow at midnight, we will be waiting for you. If you don't turn up or tell your lover about this then I'm going to slit your mums throat. And then i will find you and kill you. Understood? See you soon."_

I fell to the floor. The only person that would do this to me is Kyle. I know he would. But he is in jail?

I couldn't think. I put my head in my hands and wept my heart out.

What am I supposed to do? Should I tell Kendall? No, I'm probably putting him at risk. What am I supposed to do?

I heard the door slam. I quickly crumpled the letter and put it in my pocket and wiped my eyes.

Kendall was angry when he walked. Then He looked at me, shock crossing his face, his green eyes alarmingly bright. He ran across the room and sat down next to me.

"Cole? Cole whats wrong? What the fuck happened? Did someone hurt you? Cole listen to me!" He said as I stood up.

"I'm fine! I just feel like this is all my fault!" I started crying. I decided that I wouldn't tell him. He shouldn't get involved with my twisted life. He didn't deserve it. It's not his fault that he got involved with a girl who's past is really fucked up.

"Why would you think that? Cole come on love I hate seeing you cry, please..." He was now standing next to me. His arms wrapped around my waist as I sobbed my heart out on him. He kept kissing my head and patting my back lightly.

"I'm some sort of bad luck magnet! Everywhere I go I drag my bad luck with me!" I said wiping at me tears.

"Colette you are not a a bad luck magnet! you are the best thing that happened to me! Even though I haven't known you for a while, I just want to tell you... I love you. I think It was love at first sight for me. When I saw you my heart just started beating so loud and I couldn't breath. That's why I didn't talk to you much at first. You are beautiful Cole. I haven't felt like this about anyone before..." He trailed of and looked at me.

I was frozen. Did Kendall just say that he loved me? Holy crap.

"Kendall I... I love you too." I whispered and he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I closed me eyes. He was perfect.

"Sorry I distracted you, did you find anyone?" I said as I pulled away from him.

"No. All I saw was a car speeding off into the distance." He said and reached for his phone. "I'm away to call the police."

As Kendall spoke to the police, I sat there nervous fiddling with my fingers finally letting everything sink in.

"They will be here in a few minutes." He told me and grabbed my hand taking me downstairs into the living room. We finished tidying it up.

After a while the police arrived. And of course after the police arrive with their flashy lights, the reporters and paparazzi were standing at the gates wanting to know what happened at the Schmidt house.

I was sitting on the sofa, hugging my knees while Kendall gave his statement. I just kept thinking about that letter and who it's from... And my mum. My poor mother didn't deserve to be pulled into all this! She hasn't done anything wrong.

I was still deep in though when Kendall and a police officer walked in.

"Cole?" He said and I looked up. "The police have some questions that they would like you to answer." He came over and held my hands.

"Miss O'Connor, is there anything we should know about that Mr Schmidt hasn't told us yet?" The police officer asked me. He looked bored. Like he didn't want to be here and all this was a waste of time.

"No, I know as much as Kendall does, if not less." I said, holding Kendall's hands.

"Well then Mr Schmidt, there is nothing that we can do about this. There are no foot prints anywhere for us to find out anything. You surely must have insurance that covers this so you should get in contact with them. I suggest you install security camera around the house and if this happens again, call us." He said while writing something down on a clipboard. Kendall. Got up and walked the officers to the door while I sat still.

After Kendall came back he sat down and gave me a hug, not knowing that it calmed me down so much.

"I will call the insurance company tomorrow. I'll bunk in with you today." He smiled at me. I gave him a big fake smile and walked up to the bedroom. I changed into my pyjamas and walked back into my bedroom. I really liked this bedroom. Like the kitchen, one whole wall was made of just glass. I was now a bit freaked out though. Who knows, maybe that person is watching?

I was looking through the window when Kendall walked in. He was only wearing sweats. He gave me a hug from behind and sat his chin on my shoulder.

"You know, we havent actually had a proper date yet, so do you fancy a dinner with me tomorrow?" He sad and kissed my neck.

"That would be perfect Schmidt." I smiled and turned around so that I was facing him. i leaned over to kiss him slowly while he stroked my face.

After we were down he took me to the bed and snuggled with me under the covers.

"Kendall... I feel slightly uncomfortable with the open curtains, so is it okay if we close them?" I asked. I was now lying with my head on his naked chest.

"Sure thing." He said and went out to close the curtains.

We snuggled together and I though that Kendall was asleep but then he whispered to me.

"You know that tattoo, want to go out and get it done tomorrow? I want the world to find out about us. I don't want to keep you a secret." He said while stroking my hair.

I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah that would be great. But are you sure about this? Won't your fans start to hate on you? I mean I am a fan, I know what they are like." I said.

"Cole I'm a hundred percent sure about this. I don't want to hide you. I love my rusher but I want people to know about us." He said.

We were silent for a minute. But then three amazing words left Kendall's lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered out.

Soon I heard Kendall softly snoring. I got out from the bed and went into the bathroom.

I locked the door and grabbed my razor. I took the blade out and held it agains my skin. I held it there for a while hesitating. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to show Kendall that I was strong and would get through this. But I haven't done it for a while. I just felt like the pain washed away with all the blood.

But I thought of Kendall and how much he means to me. I didn't want to hurt him. I quickly put the blade away and went back to bed.

This might be the last night that I sleep cuddled up with Kendall.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Colette's POV

I woke up and Kendall wasn't in the bed. I got out the bed and went downstairs. Kendall was on the phone again. I assumed he was speaking to the insurance people. I walked into the room and then I saw the newspaper on the floor.

I picked it and saw a picture of Kendall and I kissing in our room yesterday. The paparazzi that were here yesterday must have walked around the house and noticed us.

Kendall seemed really pissed of so I wasn't sure if he was talking to his insurance people. He had his back turned to me and I don't think he noticed me walk into the room.

I logged into my twitter and my phone nearly exploded in my hand with the amount of mentions and follows.

I gained 10k followers over night! I scrolled through my mentions;

" Colette_x Are you and Kendall together? You're so pretty!"

" Colette_x Weren't you Kendall's worldwide girl in Houston?! I was at that concert too!"

"If Colette_x was Kendall's worldwide girl and now they are together then I'll try to be Logan's and maybe we can go out."

I smiled at that one. Some people were very sweet but some not quite so.

"What the fuck is this stupid whore thinking, messing around with Kendall? She is just with him for fame Colette_x #GetAGrip"

"This Colette_x chic is so damn ugly... Hello heffrondrive what do you see in her?!"

Gosh these people are so horrible. I was so into reading these tweets that I didn't notice that Kendall was looking at me.

"Morning." He said to me, "you don't mind this do you?" He said waving the newspaper at me.

"I guess not, we were going to tell them anyway. But I think you should tweet the rushers something because They are really confused." I smiled at him.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I should clear some things up. You go and get dressed and we'll go out to get something nice to eat and get your tattoo done." Kendall said and logged into twitter.

I went up stairs and had a quick shower. Then curled my hair. I did make some effort today since there will be a lot of paparazzi following us today.

I put on a pair of shorts and a white frilly top. I took my white pumps out and put them on too. I put some mascara and lipgloss on and sprayed myself with perfume. I took my small shoulder bag to put tissues and my phone in.

I checked my phone and saw that Kendall has mentioned me in a tweet.

' heffrondrive  
Just to clear some things up, yes Colette_x is my girlfriend, I was wanting to tell you guys later today but the paps got us first! Show Cole some love for me!"

I smiled and retweeted it. He so damn cute. I put my phone in my bag and grabbed my shades, then slipped them on.

Kendall was already waiting for me downstairs. "Ready?" He said as he took my hand. I nodded and we went out. Kendall looked gorgeous as per usual. I swear this boy should be banned from wearing red. He was wearing a red vest that showed of his amazing tattoos. And also jeans and black vans, he was also wearing a SnapBack and shades. He looked so beautiful.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" I asked while we drove.

"The insurance company. They are so annoying. Said they will come and fix the window tomorrow." Kendall said, frowning. I just nodded my head.

Kendall parked his car outside Starbucks. We went in and ordered. When we were waiting I spotted Carlos was here too, sitting on his own, clicking away on his phone looking upset.

I picked up my coffee and muffin and we walked over to Carlos.

"Hey Los, what you up to?" Kendall asked Carlos. Carlos looked up and quickly locked his phone.

"Hey guys! I just fancied a Starbucks so here I am!" He said and gave me a smile. His eyes then trailed down to our linked hands.

"So you guys are together now, yeah?" He asked and smile.

"Yeah we are! Cole is wanting to get a tattoo so that's where we are heading now!" Kendall said. "See ya later Los!"

"Bye Carlos." I waved at him and we walked away.

"Bye Cole." I heard him whisper.

I turned around and flashed him a smile and we walked out.

"This way Cole. We'll just walked there since its not that far." He said and we started walking.

"Is it sore? Getting a tattoo?" I asked Kendall.

"Depends. Where do you want to get it done?" He asked me.

"My lower back. In a straight line." I answered. I really couldn't concentrate on this. I couldn't stop thinking about my mum. I hope she wasn't going through anything really bad. I will blame myself forever and will never forgive myself if something happens to her.

"It might hurt a bit but don't worry I will be there with you." He said and squeezed my hand.

The tattoo parlour was really nice. Everything was really clean but it wasn't posh.

We talked with the tattoo artist Mike and Kendall drew the tattoo that I wanted.

When everything was finally done, Mike walked me over to the chair. I sat down and pulled my shorts down a little bit.

The tattoo hurt as fuck. I kept wincing and Kendall squeezed my hand.

The tattoo took about 20 minutes but to me it seemed like forever. I hated this.

"All done." Mike said as he finished wiping the tattoo and stood up. I breathed out in relief and Kendall chuckled.

We paid and walked out.

"So what do you think?" I asked Kendall. He put his arm around my waist.

"I think it's beautiful. Like you." He said and kissed my cheek.

I giggled. We went to the beach and walked around for a while, hand in hand.

I checked my phone. It was 7pm.

"Come on it's time for our date." Kendall declared.

I laughed. "I thought this was our date!"

He flashed me his amazing smile. "Not quite."

We walked back to his car and Kendall drove us to the opposite direction of his house.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He laughed. God how much I hated surprises. I twirled around my heart shaped locket and thought about my mum for about the hundredth time today.

We drove for a while. In the distance I saw lots of colourful flashing lights and smiled.

Kendall parked the car close to the entrance of the fair. He got out and came over to my side to open the door for me. Kendall paid for us to go in and walked about for a while.

I could swear that I someone was following us. But everyone I turned around, they seem to disappear. I was soon getting a bit freaked out. I just shrugged it of and tried to enjoy the date.

We walked for a while until we reached the Ferris wheel. We went on it. When we reached the top it stopped. We just sat in silence and looked at the beautiful Los Angeles at night. It was stunning.

After that we went in a few more rides. By now I was a hundred percent sure someone was following us. I cuddled up to Kendall. It was getting a bit chilly and I didn't have a jacket with me. A couple of girls came up to Kendall excited, and wanted to take a picture. Kendall posed for the pictures and I took the pictures. One of the girls smiled at me but the other two just gave me daggers. This was going to be so hard.

We soon went home.

"I liked this date, but there is something missing." I said.

Kendall looked at me. "And whats that?" That's when I leaned over and kissed him. It was a slow kiss. I put my hands behind his neck and he put his behind my back, pulling me closer.

We broke the kiss panting.

"I love you Cole. Never forget that." He whispered to me, his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Kendoll." I said to him. He smiled and pecked my lips.

"Meet me in bed okay?" He told me and walked away. I got dressed into my pyjamas and walked into the bedroom. I smiled. Kendall was already asleep. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

I got dresses in back skinny jeans, converse and a black jumper. I then sat down and wrote a letter to Kendall. I tapped the pencil on the table m. I didn't know what to write!

After I was done I placed it under his phone. He would surely see it there.

I cried as I wrote it.

"_Kendall, my mum is in danger._ _I_ _have to go and help her. Someone has kidnapped her and told me to meet them otherwise they would kill her. I am really sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm not sure if we will see each other again but remember, I love you. And I will never stop. Colette x_"

I walked downstairs wiping my tears away. I opened the door and took a deep breath as I started my long walk.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Colette's POV

I checked my phone. It was 10 to 12. I hugged myself. It was really cold for a summer night in Los Angeles. It took my 45 minutes speed walking to get here.

I looked around me. I was standing in a deserted parking lot out side the beautiful Hollywood Hills. It was really creepy here.

I kept checking my phone. I was really scared. My hands were trembling. I prayed this person doesn't do anything to me.

The only person that would do this to me is Kyle, but he was in jail. Stupid idiot. I don't know what I would do if I saw him again. He was horrible. I don't know what I even saw in him before. He was the definition of psycho. Love sucks. Big time.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walked up behind me. They clamped their hand over my mouth and put my hands behind my back. I felt the tears trickling down my cheeks.

I froze and just wished to die when I heard the voice of the person that I never wanted to see again.

"Miss me baby?" Kyle whispered in my ear. I closed me eyes and wished to die. I really did.

"So I'm going to let you go, and you won't run away. Okay?" He warned me. I just nodded, my eyes still closed.

He loosed his grip on my hands and took his massive hand of my mouth. I took a step back and turned around to face him. I was trembling more now. Tears running down my face and my hair sticking to my face..

"Long time no see huh?" He grinned at me.

"How did you get out?" My voice trembling.

"Well they were transferring me to a different jail. One of the idiot policemen didn't handcuff me properly so when I was outside, I knocked them out and ran away away from them. It only went downhill from then. Oh and I guess you saw me in your house when you were leaving with that prick. I saw your shocked face." He said.

"Kendall is NOT a prick. He helped me more in the last couple of weeks than you did the whole time we were together!" I shouted.

That's when he grabbed me. "I have always been an amazing boyfriend to you! You were the one that acted like a whore! I treated you like a princess and you just acted like I wasn't good enough for you!" He shouted pulling his hands hard around me.

"Your a fucking cunt! You never treated me like a princess!" I shouted struggling to get out of his grip.

"I didn't? We will see then." He said and punched me in the head. Knocking me out.

I couldn't open my eyes. My head was pounding. I tried to lift me head up and blinked my eyes. It looked like I was in a shed, the windows were holes that had bars on them and the room was completely empty apart from a little candle glowing in the corner. I was sitting in a chair. My hands were tied up behind me and my legs were tied to the bottom of the chair. That's when I noticed what I was wearing. It was a long pink dress. What the hell?

I tried to shout but I had a gag in my mouth. I felt horrible. I put my head down and cried.

After a while I heard someone unlocking the door. I looked up and Kyle was standing there with a disgusting grin on his face.

He looked awful. He grew a beard and it looked like he hasn't washed in weeks. His hair was so greasy!

He walked up to me. I figured he was drunk since he couldn't walk in a straight line. He came up to me and kissed my cheek, his beard scratching my face.

He took the gag out of my mouth, and I took a deep breath.

"And you said I didn't treat you like a princess!" He smiled at me. That's when I got it. The dress, it's something a princess would wear. He then took something out from behind his back. It was a tiara. He places it on my head.

"What kind of fucking sick joke is this?! You're one messed up fucker!" I screamed.

His smile faded and he slapped me hard across the face. "Think before you speak you slut." He said, really close to my face. That's when I head butted him. He stumbled back, holding his nose. When he took his hand off his nose, I saw that it was bleeding.

"You stupid bitch! Wait till I'm done with you!" He shouted. He walked up to me and punched me square in the face. I cried out in pain. I could feel the blood from my nose trickle down my face. I felt dizzy.

"Where's my mum?" I whispered out.

He laughed. "Your mum is safely in her house. I didn't do anything to her. I just took her phone so she couldn't phone you."

I felt like kicking myself. What the fuck have I done?

"What are you going to do with me?" Was my next question.

"I don't know yet. But let's jut say you're not getting out of here alive. I wasted a lot of my life with you." He said. He punched me in the stomach and walked out.

I started coughing up blood. There was blood everywhere. I must have looked terrible. At least my mum was safe.

I say and cried for a long time, until eventually I ran out tears.

"Cole? Colette?" I heard someone whisper.

"Who's there?" I croaked out.

"It's Carlos. Wait, I'll try and get you out!" He whispered. I looked up at the window And saw his shadow. He walked round towards the door And tried to unlock it.

"Who the fuck are you?" I heard Kyle yell. Fuck.

"Run Carlos Run! Get out of here!" I shouted at him.

"I'm not leaving you Cole!" I heard him shout.

Carlos had no chance with Kyle. Kyle was really tall and very muscly when Carlos was really small.

I heard them fighting outside. Then the door flew open and Kyle chucked Carlos in, knocking him unconscious. Then walked out, locking the door. He was to drunk to think about getting Carlos tied up.

"Los? Carlos are you okay?" I cried.

I saw blood tricking down his forehead.

What was he doing here? How did he find me? I stared at his unconscious face.

That's another life I put in danger because of me.

He woke up soon and groaned.

"Los! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! How did you find me here!" I bombarded him with questions.

"I'm okay." He said and winced when he touched his head. "I saw someone walking along the road and drove past them. When I realised it was you, I turned around. All I saw was a man chucking you into the back of his car. I drove after him and found you here."

"You shouldn't have! You should have called help and not get yourself involved in this shit!" I said.

"I guess, but i didn't think. I just wanted to save you." He said looking at me. He then looked towards the door. "By the way who the fuck is that?!"

"That is my ex boyfriend, Kyle." I said looking down. "Los can you untie me please?"

He crawled towards me and started untying me feet. "Your ex? He's a psycho! What has he done to you?" He said touching my face. When he felt my nose I winced. "I think your nose must be broken." He added. "You look horrible, are you okay?"

I smiled, "I've had worse."

"Why did he kidnapped you?" He asked.

I explained to him the whole story that I told Kendall.

"Wow! He's some fucked up cunt!" He said. He was so cute when he swore.

He untied my arms and I sat down next to him.

"He is. I don't know how I could ever love him. But I've got Kendall now, and that's all that counts." I said.

He looked down. "Cole if i die-" he started saying but i stopped him.

"Carlos you're not going to die!" I said holding his hand.

"Yeah, but If I do, then I'm glad that i spent my last minutes with you." He said and squeezed my hand. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder, falling asleep.

He stroked my hand and the. I heard him whisper, more to himself that me.

"I'm going to get you out of here Cole. Even if it means that I die."


	14. Chapter 14

**_14_**

**_Hey guys make sure to check out my friends new fanfic 'Every Rushers Dream'. s/9243874/1/  
It is amazing! And also make sure to check out her other fanfic collection, starting with California Collisions. They are the best fan-fictions I've ever read!_**

**_Let me know what you think of this story/chapter, I'm a review whore okay? Thank you!_**

**_iloveeeBTR_**

* * *

14

Colette's POV

I woke up by being thrown against a wall, I didn't know what was happening. I screamed out in pain as I felt pain shoot through my back.

"Who the fuck is that guy and how did he get here? You were with that blonde one yesterday! You're such a whore!" He screamed in my face, as he held his hands on my neck, strangling me.

I scratched at him, wanting him to let me go since I couldn't breath. He let go of me and I fell to the floor, holding my throat and panting.

I searched around frantically for Carlos but he was no where to be seen.

"What the fuck have you done to Carlos you psychopath!" I yelled out after I could breath normally.

"Carlos? Oh is that his name? Don't worry he will back!" He grinned at me.

He turned around and started picking up the ropes to tie my again.

I got up and tried to run. When I was nearly at the door, I felt Kyle's huge hand grab my shoulder and pull me back.

"Your not going to get away from me this easily you stupid bitch." He said and punched me in the stomach again. I fell to the floor and curled up. This pain was insane.

I had my eyes closed, trying to think of me and Kendall on our date. How he had his arm slung over my shoulders most of the time, his dimples when he smiled at me. His smile in general. The smile that pushed all my fears aside. And of course his eyes. The most mesmerising eyes I've ever seen. I sometimes felt like those eyes went right through me and read everything that was in my mind.

I felt my hot tears roll down my face. How can you fall in love with someone so quick and love them so much?

All I wished about now was to be cuddled up in Kendall's arms, safe.

"Get up." Kyle ordered me. I stayed where I was and then he kicked me. I screamed out in pain. "I told you to get up, and I wasn't joining!"

I got up, and put my arm around my stomach then down in the chair. He tied my feet and one of my arms.

"So I don't know what to do with you just yet... But I thought we could all do with some fun?" He grinned as he took out a blade from his pocket. I felt my eyes widen in fear.

"No please! I've stopped with that! Please don't!" I protested.

He let out a laugh, "No I think this is a good idea!"

He grabbed my arm and looked at my light pink scars.

He put the blade on my arm, and started dragging it along my tender skin digging it into my flesh until there was blood coming out of it.

I was biting my lips, trying not to scream and show him how weak I was. I closed my eyes again, but my tears still rolled down my cheeks.

It just kept getting worse, his cuts were going deeper into my skin. The blood was now falling onto my lap and the floor.

"I think I will just cut one of them just now. The second one is up later, love." He said and kissed my mouth. I tried pulling back but he put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me forwards. I just stayed there, not moving and letting him do what he wanted. The tears were still falling.

He pulled back and started walking out. He was absolutely disgusting. I hated him so much

"What did I do to deserve this?" I cried "I loved you. I loved you so fucking much! I didn't see anything! My whole world revolved around you! But no you decide to turn into an alcoholic and drug addict! I was prepared to marry you! But then you go and fucking try to kill me!"

"If you didn't act like slut, then this relationship would have survived!" He screamed at me.

"A slut?! How the fuck was I a slut?! It was you that fucking slept around with everything that moved and I was to fucking blind to see it!" I screamed out at him.

He let out a creepy laugh, "I slept around with everything that moved? Yes you actually were blind, you bitch. We'll see if that new lover of yours comes along and saves you? Or are you just one of his dolls that he will dump once he's had enough fun? You're so naive!"

"I hate you." I spat out.

"Hate is a strong word! I'm going to see how that lover of yours is doing then after I come back were going to have more fun!" He smiled an evil smile at means walked out. I hated him so much!

I took a glance at my arm that was now tied up behind me. It was so painful that I think cutting my arm off would be better and less painful.

As I wept silently, I heard the door unlocking. I looked up and saw Kyle with a tied up Carlos.

He put a chair opposite me, but not close enough for me to reach it. He then tied Carlos up in it.

"You're fucked up man! Fucking Psychopath!" Carlos yelled at him.

Kyle just laughed at him and walked out again, locking the door.

"Carlos! Where were you!" I asked him. He had a black eye and a cut on his forehead.

"He had locked me in a separate room. Said he wanted to be alone with you. Are you okay?" He said searching all over my body looking for something that didn't seem right. His stare stopped at my blood stained arm. His eyes looked painful.

"Colette I'm sorry... I didn't... I-" he stuttered but I stopped him.

"Carlos stop! This isn't your fault! It is mine and mine only!" I said to him.

We were silent for a while, just staring at the empty walls.

"Colette?" Carlos said looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said making eye contact with him.

"There is something I need to tell you..." He said, still looking at me.

"Go on..." I said feeling uncomfortable.

"I think I like you... And I've had since that day you hit my with the golf club!" He laughed. "I actually found you really nice and interesting at the meet&greet but I saw that you were interested in Kendall..." He trailed of.

"Carlos I... I don't know what to say... I didn't think you felt this way..." I said completely shocked.

"Yeah I didn't expect you to... But I just felt like you need to know." He said, giving me a gentle smile. My heart melted.

"Carlos I really don't know what to say. I mean I like you and we can be good friends but I really love Kendall." I told him. I felt like such a bitch!

"It's cool, I know you do. I just wanted to let you know." He said looking at the floor.

Fuck I think my heart broke at that very moment.

"Carlos I just want to tel-" I was interrupted by Kyle unlocking the door. My eyes grew wide at what he was carrying with him.

"Let's have some fun." He grinned and started walking towards me...


	15. Chapter 15

15

Colette's POV

"Cole!" Carlos' scream unfroze me. I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"Cole what Does he have?" Carlos eyes flashed with alarm.

"An-" I began saying but Kyle cut me off.

"It's an axe. My favourite. Do you remember her Cole?" Kyle flashed me his crazed grin.

I just nodded, too shocked to say anything.

Kyle walked forwards and stood in the middle of me and Carlos. I could see Carlos' eyes widen at the sight of the axe.

"Tell Carlos why you remember her." Kyle ordered.

"He-he used to threaten m-me with I-it. Said he will cut my head o-off when I'm sleeping." I cried.

Kyle laughed.

"What are you going to do with that?" Carlos whispered.

"Well Im not sure yet. Cut of a few fingers at first, then chop you up in general." He shrugged and looked up, like he was thinking about it. I looked at him in disgust.

"You really are fucked up." I spit out.

"Colette dear, you shouldn't be saying that! Remember I'm the one with a weapon... Not you!" He laughed again.

He walked up to me and gently took a handful of my hair in his hand. He stretched it out and lifted the axe in the air.

"No!" Carlos yell out.

He let the axe fall and I felt the swish of the axe as it fell beside my ear.

"See? Wasn't painful!" He laughed and threw my brown curls on the floor.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out.

"Hey! I told you we are going to have fun!" He grabbed my head and yanked it back so that I was looking at him.

"At least let Carlos go!" I cried because this was all to much.

"Why would I? You know Cole I'm not stupid, he will obviously go and tell someone." He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Please just let us go now, and I promise we are not going to report you!" Carlos begged.

"Nah, I like to have fun and what fun would it be if I let you go?!" He happily said.

He cut off the rope of the non-bleeding arm and lifted it up.

"No please! I beg you!" I sobbed.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her you prick!" Carlos screamed.

Kyle just grinned and lifted the axe up to my face so I could see how sharp it was.

"I just sharpened it. It should be warm still." He let out a laugh.

My eyes were wide again.

He brought it to my arm and sliced deep inside it, and I gasped. I was pretty sure he sliced my artery.

I could see the blood starting to pour out even before he lifted the axe up.

"Cole!" I locked eyes with Carlos. The tears were still streaming down my face and my vision was blurry.

The ugly dress instead of being pink was now a deep burgundy colour of my blood.

He kept cutting my hand, but not as deeply as before. He really seemed to be enjoying this little sick game of his.

I started to get really light headed and felt like I was going to faint any second. I also had cold sweat running down my forehead.

"You really are a sick bastard!" Carlos shouted. I saw that he was fiddling with his arms like he was trying to untie himself.

"I know I am! But this makes life so much more fascinating! Oh and don't be jealous, you're up next!" Kyle's eyes glinted.

"Fuck you!" Carlos shouted and spat at him.

Kyle seemed to get angry at this, and I felt his cutting get fiercer.

I stopped being strong and let out a cry. After that the tears started falling again.

"'Lette don't cry baby!" Carlos said. That's when I noticed that he also had tears falling down his cheeks.

"That's me done with you for a while!" He said and let my arm fall.

"You won't have much time left! You cut my artery!" I cried out.

"Oh, well let's just stop your pain now and forever."

"Kyle no!" Carlos cried out.

Kyle lifted the axe in the air again, and let it fall. I though he was going to cut my foot off, but he missed and chopped the rope instead.

"Shit" he said. I took that as a chance and lifted my free foot and kicked him full force in the testicles.

He cupped his ball and stuttered backwards. That's when I saw that Carlos had freed his hands. When Kyle was close to Carlos, Carlos reached out and took a gun out of his pocket.

He pointed it at Kyle but he laughed.

"You're not going to shoot me!" Kyle insisted and launched himself at Carlos.

Carlos threw the gun to me, and i caught it. Kyle had tripped Carlos over and was now punching him.

Carlos was doing his best to protect himself form Kyle's ginormous arms but didn't succeed. Kyle was now taking out all his anger on Carlos, beating him up.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed and aimed at Kyle.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me! You're too good! Plus you still love me and you can't kill someone you love!" He said.

"But You tried to murder me! Does that mean that you didn't love me?!" I shouted.

"Cole I never loved you! I used you. You were a pretty girl and kept me entertained in bed when I didn't have anyone else!" He let out a laugh.

"You fucking prick! I loved you so much!" I sobbed.

"Cole shoot!" He shouted and I saw his bloodied face look up at me.

I stretched my had in front of me and pulled the trigger, hesitantly. The bullet went through Kyle leg. He rolled of Carlos and screamed out in pain.

I Untied my feet and arm and tried to stand up but fell to the floor. My vision went all blurry. Too much blood loss.

I saw Carlos was trying to untie his feet. Suddenly Kyle started laughing.

He pulled up his trousers and there was gun tied to his leg. He got it and aimed it at me. I didn't have any energy to move. I just wanted to die.

"Cole watch out!" Carlos who was now untied jumped at Kyle, but not before Kyle pulled the trigger.

I saw the grin on Kyle's face as he pulled the trigger.

A second later everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Colette's POV

I couldn't open my eyes. They felt so heavy. I didn't know where I was. I heard talking but I couldn't reply.

Someone started stroking my hand.

"You're going to be okay Cole, don't worry, everything will be fine." Someone said. I couldn't place the voice, it sounded familiar.

"You sure she will be fine?" The voice asked.

"Yes, a hundred percent sure. It would have been fatal if she came a couple of minutes later." A different voice said. I assumed it was a doctor.

"I must thank Carlos so much. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her." He said.

Kendall. It's my Kendall. I wanted to open my eyes and hug him. Tell him that I was fine.

I opened my mouth, "Kendall?" I whispered.

"Colette! Love are you okay?" He leaned down to me and kissed my forehead.

I nodded. I forced my eyes open and the first thing I saw was Kendall's beautiful green eyes stare at me with concern.

"Baby I've been so worried!" He said and kissed me. I kissed him back. The doctor who was still in the room cleared his throat. We pulled away from each other and Kendall gave him an annoyed look.

"What happened to me?" I asked the doctor.

"Your artery was cut. You were lucky it wasn't such a deep cut, otherwise you could have bled to death. You were also shot. Luckily Mr Pena pushed the attacker and he missed. The bullet only cut your arm a bit. I think you were passed out before it even hit you." The doctors said while looking at his notes.

I looked at my arms. They were bandaged up. Both of them.

"You lost a lot of blood, but I think it will be okay if you go home later. I Just need to do a couple more checks." The doctor said and then walked out.

"Why did you leave me? I could have helped you." Kendall looked at me with sad eyes.

"I just didn't want you to get involved with this. I don't know what I thought... I was so naive!" I said.

"I don't care that I would've got involved! I just want to help you." He said taking my hands in his.

"I love you." Kendall said while leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I said and leaned in for a kiss.

He reached his hand up to my cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb as he kissed me.

There was a knock at the door and Carlos walked in. I pulled away from Kendall when I noticed it was Carlos.

"'Los... I'm so sorry." I said looking at him in shock. His poor face was really badly bruised

" it's 'right," he shrugged, "how are you doing huh?" He said and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Fine. My arms are stinging though." I gave him a weak smile.

"Carlos thank you so much for saving her. I couldn't thank you enough!" Kendall said, and smiled at Carlos, showing of his beautiful dimples.

"You would have done the same for me if it was a girl I loved..." Carlos said, glancing at me.

I looked down at my hands that were still linked with with Kendall's.

"Of course I would!" he replied, not noticing the awkward exchange between us.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Carlos can you stay with her for a while? I have to go to the toilet." Kendall asked.

"Sure thing man." Carlos said and nodded his head.

Kendall walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for saving me Los." I said and stretched out my arms for a hug.

He hugged me and said, " I would never forgive myself if I didn't turn around and drove after you that night 'Lette." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered.

"What did you do to Kyle? How did I end up here?" I asked him.

"After he shot you, he turned around and wanted to shoot me but I hit him in the head with a chair and knocked him out. I searched him and found a cell phone in his pocket. I phoned an ambulance and they traced the location since I didn't know the address. I though I lost you Cole, I really did." He said. He sounded really upset.

"Thank you. Don't worry I'm still here." I smiled at him.

We sat quietly, still hugging each other for a while until someone knocked at the door and Carlos jerked away from me.

Kendall walked in with James and a pretty blonde girl behind him.

I gave them a smile.

"Hey you! How have you been doing?" James asked and gave me a kiss on the cheek then handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Hey! fine apart from the fact I was nearly murdered, you?" I laughed, and accepted the flowers. "Thanks for these."

"You know what I mean! No problem!" He laughed. "By the way this is Annabelle, my friend." He said and winked at her. She waved at me and giggled.

"Oh, nice to meet you." I gave her a smile.

"So how long have you guys been friends for?" Kendall said making eye contact with Carlos.

"Well we met each other a couple of nights ago and yeah..." James trailed of and put his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Stop embarrassing him guys!" I laughed. Annabelle smiled at me.

We spoke for a while until something hit me.

"Guys, whats happened to Kyle?" I asked, my heart beat automatically sped up.

"Don't worry Cole, Kyle is in arrest waiting for his court hearing. He won't get away from them so easily again. I will always be there with you and I will kill him if he comes anywhere near you again." Kendall's caring eyes locked with mine and he held my hands again.

"What will happen to me? I shot him!" I panicked as I remembered.

"Nothing will happen to you. It was for self defence purposes." Carlos answered.

I nodded.

James and Annabelle left soon. Annabelle gave him a kiss on the cheek and told me to get better soon, as did James.

"So what do you think about her?" Carlos asked, after James and Annabelle went home.

"Don't know her that much. She seems like a nice girl. Certainly not someone I would see James with but if they're happy, let them be!" Kendall smiled.

When Kendall finished speaking the doctor came in.

"Colette, you may leave now. I have got you some pain killers for your arms. You have lost a lot of blood so take care for the next few days. Also don't do much with your arms because they're might start bleeding again. If there is any complications, you have to come back." The doctor smiled at me and handed me the bottle of painkillers.

"You may leave when you are ready." He said and walked out.

"I packed some clothes for you." Kendall said and picked up a bag.

I thanked him and went into the bathroom to get changed.

I must admit Kendall has a pretty good fashion sense. He packed denim jeans, a red shirt, a white vest and my white converse.

It was quite hard putting the shirt on over my bandages but I managed after a while.

"Ready." I said when i walked out.

Kendall smiled and took my hand.

Carlos walked behind us. I guess he was riding home with us.

We went into the car and drove into the opposite direction of Kendall's home.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dropping Los of home." Kendall replied.

It took us about 15 minutes to reach Carlos' house. It was a beautiful house.

"Bye man." Kendall said as Carlos started getting out.

"See ya!" Carlos said to Kendall and then looked at me. "Bye Lette, take care for me okay?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"I will." I said and nodded my head.

We watched Carlos walk up his driveway and then drove away.

"I'm glad you're back." Kendall said.

"Me too." I smiled.

"So you want to go home and have some fun?" He winked.

I laughed, "sure thing!"

I was a hundred percent sure that I loved Kendall but I was also sure about one other thing...

I was starting to have feelings for Carlos Pena.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Colette's POV

4 weeks later

"Kendall can you help me in the kitchen!?" I shouted.

It was Annabelle's 21st birthday today. She decided to only have her Big Time Rush Family at the party. I wasn't sure why, But she doesn't speak to her family now. We decided to have the party at Kendall's house since it was the biggest and there was enough bedrooms for everyone to stay in. It was also a nice day so we were going to have it in the garden.

"Coming baby!" Kendall ran into the kitchen.

I was currently preparing a roast, that we would later cook on the BBQ.

"What do you want help with?" He said, eyeing up the meat.

"Can you put all the drinks in the fridge so they are cold when everyone comes round?" I asked.

"Sure!" He asked and started putting all the bottles of wine, champagne and beer in the fridge.

I looked up at the clock. Everyone would be arriving in 45 minutes. Kendall saw me staring at the clock.

"You go and get ready, I will finish this for you." He said.

I wiped my hands on the kitchen cloth, "thanks baby!" I said and kissed his cheek.

I quickly ran into the bathroom to have a shower. I dried my hair and wrapped myself in a towel and walked out into the bedroom.

Kendall was sitting in there, already dressed. He glance at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed at him. I walked over to the wardrobe to take out my dress for tonight.

I felt Kendall's hand trail down my arm. He wrapped his hands round my waist and turned me around to face him.

I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him. He gently tugged at the towel and let it fall to the floor. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed, still not breaking the kiss.

He laid down on top of me and started massaging my boobs. I moaned out in pleasure.

He stood up and started to undress himself, but I stopped him.

"Not now... After the party. We don't have time now. Don't worry it will be good." I said and gave him a cheeky wink.

"Cole you're such a tease!" He moaned. That's when I saw his massive erection trying to escape his pants.

I rolled my eyes and went on my knees. I unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the floor.

I took his dick in my hand and started running my hand along his length.

He moaned slightly. I lined it up against my mouth and licked the tip slightly.

He moaned again and put his hands on my head.

I gently inserted his length into my mouth, running my tongue around him.

"Fuck Cole!" Kendal gasped.

When his whole length was in my mouth, I started sucking gently. After a lot of moans from Kendall, and a lot of sucking from me... I felt Kendall's dick throb and he cummed in my mouth.

"Cole you are amazing!" He gasped while he was ejaculating. I looked up at him, he was looking back at me. His eyes full of love.

I sucked him for a while then I gently took him out.

"That should do you for a while." I winked.

"I love you baby." Kendall's said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you more." I smiled.

"Not possible!" He said and started walking out.

"Kendall?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He stopped.

"I never asked you this before... What was your first impression of me?" I asked pulling the towel up to cover myself.

"My first impression... Well I thought you were a beautiful girl... So caring and careful... You would never do anything to hurt another person. I thought that you would be an amazingly loyal person." He said.

I smiled. "I really do love you."

"Everyone loves Schmidt!" He said while walking out the room, wiggling his hips.

I laughed and went over to the wardrobe. I picked out the tight red Dolce and Gabbana dress that made my boobs look massive, which Kendall bought me last week. He said he liked it because it made my boobs look nice. He has a weird obsession. I felt bad that he was spending money on me. I needed to find a job soon.

I curled my brown hair, and left it down. I hid the bit that Kyle sliced behind all my other hair.

I finished just as I heard the door bell chime.

Kendall must have opened the door, as I heard laughter.

I walked downstairs. There was no one there so they must have went through to the garden.

I waked onto the patio and saw Kendall was already opening a bottle of champagne. Annabelle was wearing leggings with a strapless blue sparkly top. Her beautiful blonde was up in a neat bun. She had a massive '21' badge attached to her top and was smiling from ear to ear.

She already looked drunk. She was sitting on James' lap and he had his arms round her waist.

Logan was helping himself to a beer. I looked around.

"Where's Carlos?" I asked. Kendall looked at me.

"He will be here later." He said.

I nodded.

"I'll just be through the kitchen, getting the rest of the food." I said and walked out.

I sat in one if the kitchen chairs and put my head in my hands and sight.

"Okay you better tell me whats going on." Annabelle said standing behind me with her arms folded.

I jumped. I didn't hear her come in.

"What do you mean?" I asked her my eyes wide.

"Well first you were meant to bring the salads through but you're just sitting here depressed... And second," she pointed to the garden "you walked out when they finished talking about Carlos and you seemed... Upset?" She said.

I loved Anna. She was so nice. She seemed like such a shy person at first but she really wasn't once you got to know her. She also spoke her mind a lot.

"Okay well the thing is... Fuck I don't know... The things is... I think that I like Carlos... I mean I love Kendall but there is something about him that..." I couldn't finish the sentence, just made random gestures with my hand

"Oh my. Girl you're fucked." She said, all serious.

"I know! Ugh!" I slapped my hands on the table.

That's when Carlos walked into the kitchen.

Annabelle noticed this and made a quick escape.

"Cole I'll take salads through!" She grabbed the salads and walked out, giving Carlos one of her amazing smiles.

I turned around to face Carlos.

"Hey." I said and gave him a smile.

"Hi. You look beautiful." He said and looked at my boobs.

"Thank you..." I said feeling awkward.

"Is it true?" He said after a minute of silence.

"Is what true?" I asked him.

"You like me?"

My eyes went wide and I nearly dropped the bowl of chips that I picked up.

"I... Emm... Carlos... Fuck." I stuttered.

"Don't cuss at me!" He laughed. He came up close to me and held my hands. He put his face against my ear. "Don't worry... I won't tell Kendall... This will be our little secret 'Kay?" He whispered.

My eyes were still wide. I was still in shock and couldn't speak so I just nodded.

He kissed my cheek and walked out.

I was shaking.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Why does he have to be so incredibly good looking?! And he had to wear those bloody glasses!

I calmed down and walked out into the garden with the bowl of chips.

Annabelle smile and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I just shook my head.

"Where have you bean?! The party has already started!" Kendall said and wrapped his arms around me.

"In the kitchen... Finishing things off..." My eyes trailed to where Carlos was sitting. He was talking to Logan but he winked at me when he noticed that I was looking at him.

I blushed. Fuck, what was going on with me?

Kendall had already put the meat in the barbecue.

I went back into the kitchen to fetch the birthday cake.

It was two big letters '21', and had edible Pictures of Annabelle scattered around. She was so cute when she was little!

I lit the candles and brought the cake through.

Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to Annabelle and she looked really awkward.

Kendall was hugging me from behind while he was singing, and he had his chin resting on my shoulder.

We all clapped and cheered when Annabelle blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Logan asked curious.

"We'll you're not supposed to say because it won't come true..." She said. "But I wished that I would get fucking wasted tonight!"

We all burst out laughing. She was so funny.

We then put the music on. I just kept drinking glass after glass of champagne and wine. I even started drinking beer later.

Logan was so drunk he couldn't even stand up and Annabelle's dancing was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen.

Towards the end of the night I couldn't even stand up straight. Good thing I didn't wear heels.

We had moved into the living room by then, it was starting to get chilly outside.

Logan was asleep behind the sofa. Fuck knows how he ended up there!

I must of passed out sometime into the night too since I couldn't remember anything after that.

I groaned. Where the fuck am I?

My head was pounding. I gave it a rub. I hated hangovers and this one has to be the worst one yet.

I opened my eyes and realised that I was in my bed. Then I saw my dress lying crumbled in the middle of the floor.

My eyes went wide. I was naked.

I turned over to my left.

All I saw was topless Carlos sleeping next to me.

Shit. What the fuck have I done?!

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. I have started the second one, it's called "are you the one for me?" Make sure it check it out if yowan my to find out what happens!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story!

Thank you, iloveeeBTR x


End file.
